This is Forever
by Yiva
Summary: Sonny and Chad broke up six years ago. Now they see each other again at Tawni's wedding. And Sonny has a surprise.


This is Forever

By Yiva

Prologue

Sonny sighed. She looked at her watch. Her boyfriend, Chad, was late. Again. It was supposed to be their last night together before Chad went to England for a year to film a new movie.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, Chad jogged in, out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late, Sonny."

"You're always late, Chad."

"I know. I'm sorry. But, I do have a good reason. I was-"

"I don't want to hear it right now, Chad. I have to go. I'm going to be late for a meeting with Mr. Condor."

"You made a meeting for while we were supposed to be on a date?" Chad exclaimed.

"No, he called and said it was urgent. Maybe if you hadn't been an hour and a half late, it would have been ok."

"But, Sonny-"

"You know, when I started dating you Chad, I knew I would have to put up with putting you first. I thought I could live with it. Now, I don't think I can. You're going to be gone, and you know what? I think it's best if we just part ways here." With that Sonny left, leaving behind a brokenhearted Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny had her meeting with Mr. Condor. Chad left for England the next day. Sonny found out she was pregnant three weeks later. She never told him.

"Momma, the mail is here," 25 year old Sonny Munroe glanced at her five year old daughter, Anna, who was watching anxiously out the window.

"Ok. Thank you, sweetie. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the rain." She said it simply, like Sonny should know. Sonny laughed and flipped through the mail. She paused at the envelope that said "To Miss Sonny Munroe and Guest," in familiar script. It was from Tawni Hart. Sonny smiled at the thought of her friend. She had kept in touch with her friends from the show since she left Hollywood. She had only moved four hours away, and she had thought she had seen them quite frequently. Now though.

Apparently Tawni was getting married. She could have mentioned that last night when they had talked on the phone.

"Momma, is there any mail for me?" Anna asked, tired of looking out the window.

Sonny started to say no when an envelope caught her attention, "To Miss Anna Munroe."

"Who's it from? Who?"

"It's from Auntie Tawnie," Sonny laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"Why is she mailing us stuff? Why?"

"It looks like she and Uncle Nico are finally going to get married."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are we going to go to the wedding?"

Sonny glanced down at the invitation in her hand. "I don't see why not." It wasn't like Chad was going to be there. Even if he and Nico had become friends during the last couple of years, Sonny knew for a fact that CDC was currently in Rome, playing a spy. Tawni kept her updated on Chad's whereabouts, even if she didn't particularly care for the idea of Sonny not telling him that he had a daughter.

"YAY!" Anna exclaimed clapping her hands. When she smiled like that, her blue eyes sparkling, Sonny could see Chad. She could see Chad in her a lot. In her blonde hair, her smirk when she was feeling devious. She could see herself in her too. She definitely had Sonny's sense of humor. She had Sonny's kind demeanor. She made friends wherever she went. She was her parents' daughter.

Sonny sighed, thinking of Chad. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to answer her ringing phone.

"Did you get my invite yet?" Tawni demanded.

"What invite?" Sonny played dumb.

"Oh Sonny! I've been trying to hold it in, but I can't anymore. Nico and I are getting married. I wanted to tell you, but Nico thought it would be really funny if we didn't tell anyone until they got the invites. He's not very funny. So please, please, tell me you're coming, and you're going to be my maid of honor."

"Tawni! Your invite says that your wedding is in a month. Don't you already have all that figured out?"

"Well, yes, you're maid of honor. Nico's niece is going to be the flower girl. Zora's going to agree to do the book. Grady is Nico's best man. It's a really small affair. It's really hard to plan a wedding when your fiancé won't let you tell anyone. It's all planned. I just need to fill in the people. So, can I put you down for three people coming?"

Sonny laughed at Tawni, "Yes we're coming. We would love to be in your wedding, and no, it will only be me and Anna."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Sonny. Now, I'll be seeing you in a week for dress shopping. Thanks so much! Bye!"

Sonny agreed and after they agreed on a time and place, they hung up.

"What, Momma, What?"

"We've got to get ready for a wedding, little girl, that's what!" Anna clapped her hands in excitement.

Sonny had left Hollywood and So Random! after finding out she was pregnant. She didn't just drop off the map. She was still employed as a writer for a successful film company; she just wasn't in front of the screen anymore. She had shielded Anna from the media spotlight. She didn't want Anna growing up in the frenzy. Sonny hoped that the media would back off from Tawni and Nico's wedding.

One month later.

"SONNY! Get in here now!" Tawni Hart's dulcet tones rang from the main room. Sonny scrambled in pinning her hair up. Anna trailed in behind her. Tawni's mother rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Here, you handle her. I can't."

"Tawni, what's wrong?"

"I don't have my borrowed!" Tawni whined, spazzing out.

"I'll get you something, don't worry," Sonny assured her.

"Hey Tawni," Nico wandered into the room.

"No! Get out, you can't see me! It's bad luck."

"Well, we've got a problem." Nico said, turning his back to his fiancée

"Now what?" Tawni sighed.

"I just talked to my sister, Abby has the chicken pox. She won't be able to be our flower girl."

"What? But who's going to walk down the aisle with Ben? No. No. We need a flower girl. We need the balance!" Tawni clapped a hand over her eyes, "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I had an idea. But you won't like it." Nico nodded at Sonny.

"What? Why?" Sonny laughed.

"Anna."

"What? No. She's going to stay with my mom during the ceremony, out of sight of your guys' paparazzi. No."

"I've got an idea about it. You said she likes to act. Let's tell her to just pretend to be Tawni's sister's daughter. She's Tawni's God daughter. Tally has like three kids already. No one will know. Please, Sonny?" Nico pleaded with his friend.

"Well- I uh, I suppose. Tally will have to agree to it." Sonny looked apprehensive.

"Great! I'm going to get Tally." Nico strode out of the room.

Tawni hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you so much, Sonny! I promise. They won't get any pictures of her."

Sonny nodded, smiling sadly. "Anna, come here, please."

Anna hurried over from the corner where she had been watching the going on's.

"What's going on, Momma?"

"Well, you know how you like to act and play jokes? Would you like to play a joke on everyone at the wedding?" Sonny asked.

"Huh?"

Tally came into the room before Sonny could finish explaining the game to her daughter.

"You're going to pretend that Auntie Tawni's sister is your Mom. She's going to be in charge of you, and best of all you can call me Sonny. Won't that be fun?"

"Momma, why are we doing that?" Anna questioned, confused.

"It's hard to explain now, Sweetie, but one day you'll understand. But you're going to call this nice lady here, Momma, ok?"

Anna nodded. Tally smiled brightly at the little girl, "You know, this will be fun for me, Honey, I've never had a daughter. Just boys." Tally leaned in, like she was telling Anna a big secret. Anna nodded, like she knew Tally's pain. Sonny hurried out the back door to get Tawni her something borrowed.

Just then the door was thrown open. "What's going on here? CDC in the house!" Chad Dylan Cooper strode into the room.

Tawni's smile froze, "Uh, Tally, could you go get Anna's dress? I think it's time she got ready." Tally gave her sister a confused look, but grabbed the little girl and went to get the dress.

"So, Blondie, you thought you could get married without me? After everything we've been through?" Chad smiled.

"Oh, hahaha, Chad. Of course not. We mailed those invitations out a month ago! If you want to be mad, blame Nico. He wouldn't let me tell anyone. I'm so glad you could come!" Tawni said shaking her head in wonderment.

"Yeah, well, now your wedding will really be an event to remember." Chad laughed. "Where's Nico?"

"You know what? I don't know. Find Zora. She knows everything. I'm just waiting for my something borrowed."

"Okay, see you later." Chad smiled walking out the door, "Oh, and Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"You look like great. Even better than me."

"Thanks Chad."

Sonny walked back into the room after Chad had gone, muttering to herself. "Now, Tawni, I know, I know you want to say that this is ranchy, but it's not!" Sonny produced a silver necklace with a sunflower pendent.

"Ha, oh Sonny. It's perfect. Thanks so much." Tawni nodded, distracted.

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"Chad's here."

"Chad's here? As in, here at your wedding here?"

"Yeah. He came."

"Oh."

"Oh God. I just wanted a nice, peaceful wedding day. Just quiet. Nice. I can't do this. Please, Sonny, just don't make a big deal out of this."

"Oh Tawni, I won't. I mean, Anna and I will be at the front. I won't even have to talk to him. I'm sure he's brought someone. He won't even know I'm there." Sonny felt guilty.

Chad sat in the audience and glanced through the program. He felt his insides freeze as he read the name Sonny Munroe. He knew that she and Tawni had stayed friends. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was here. But it did. He didn't have much time to ponder this development, the music started.

First it was the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer. He did a double take at the little blond girl. He had seen her already, but it was only briefly. It was weird, but that little girl looked like an exact clone of his mother. Or well, pictures of her, anyway. He watched her, puzzlement etched on his face. Just then, Sonny walked down the aisle. He locked his eyes on her, and didn't notice anything else from the rest of the ceremony.

"Mo-I mean uh, Sonny?" Anna addressed her mother cocking her head to the side, " My stomach hurts. I'm so hungry. When can I eat?" They were all at the reception, and Tally had lost track of her little charge. Sonny glanced around and noticed Tally looking wildly around.

"Come with me, Honey. We'll find you something to eat and then you can sit with Grandma. Okay?" Sonny hoisted her daughter into her arms and waved at Tally. Tally caught sight of her and sighed in relief. "You shouldn't wander away from Tally though. She's supposed to be watching you."

"She was. She was doing real good too. But Andy and Sam were crying, so she had to take care of them. Ben and I got tired of waiting to eat." Anna gestured to the ring bearer who was tugging at his father's jacket. His dad picked him up and brought him over to his mother. Tally looked relieved to see her oldest son too.

Sonny grabbed a plate of fruit and brought Anna over to Mrs. Munroe. "Hey Mom, could you watch Anna? Tally was but she's a little busy I think." Sonny then quickly explained the situation to her mother.

"Oh Sonny." Her mom sighed shaking her head.

Sonny shook her head and deposited her daughter into her mother's lap. She then returned to the head table.

Anna picked at her food and talked animatedly to her grandmother. Then she spilled her water onto the table. Connie set Anna down and hurried off to find a waiter to clean up the mess. Anna sighed and looked sadly at the table. And if that wasn't bad enough, some guy ran right into her! "Ow."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. Are you ok, little girl?" Chad stopped watching Sonny long enough to look down at the sad little flower girl.

The girl stuck out her lip. "No. I'm hungry, and I spilled my water. And my grandma left to find a waiter. And now you ran into me. Hey! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad squatted down next to the girl, "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to run into you. I'm sorry all of your food is wet. I'm sure your grandma will be here soon with a towel."

"You are Chad Dylan Cooper aren't you?" Anna demanded forgetting the food.

"I am." Chad answered, smiling at her change in moods.

"Wow. Why are you at Auntie Tawni and Uncle Nico's Wedding?"

"Well I'm friends with them. Why are you here?" Chad laughed.

"They invited me, silly." Anna told him, as if it was obvious.

"Ah, I see. Where is your Mom and Dad, are they around?" Chad craned his neck around looking for Tawni's sister.

"Yeah my Mom's here, but I don't have a Daddy." Anna explained.

Chad looked at her, confused. He was about to question her further when Ben came running up and grabbed Anna's hand. "Come on, Mom says Aunt Tawni wants us all to dance."

"Okay, bye Chad Dylan Cooper," Anna called to him as she let the boy take her away.

Chad smiled, that little girl was adorable. He waved and smiled at her when she turned back to look at him again. And then Connie Munroe came up to the table followed by a waiter.

"Oh, uh, Chad. How nice to see you. You haven't seen the flower girl have you?" Connie stuttered.

"Yeah, her brother just came and grabbed her. Tawni wants them to go dance. She's a cutie. She was all upset one minute and all smiles the next." Chad explained, and then seemed to get rather uncomfortable, remembering his last conversation with Sonny's mom.

"Yes, she is," Connie agreed. The waiter finished mopping up the place and left. Connie went to talk to Tawni's mom.

Chad moved closer to the dance floor, watching Sonny again. Grady was nowhere to be found. So Sonny was standing on the outside of the dance floor watching Ben and Anna dance, a small smile on her face.

"Care to dance?" Chad asked Sonny, making her jump.

"Oh, uh, n-sure." Sonny agreed, surprising herself, and him. "So, how've you been?"

"Good. Good. Just wrapping up a movie. You?"

"Yeah, I saw that, good for you. I'm doing well. I just started working for a new company."

"Oh, cool."

"Yep." They dissolved into awkward silence. "Listen, Chad, I'm really sorry about everything that happened, with, you know."

Chad nodded, "I'm sorry too. But we're both older now, I think," Chad cleared his throat and spoke more clearly, "I think we can be friends."

Sonny smiled sadly, "I would like that Chad, bu-" Sonny was cut off by a small cry from flower girl whom had grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Anna?" Sonny called nervously. Chad didn't know why, but he rushed over to the little girl and picked her up.

"Hey there, Anna, what's wrong?" Sonny followed closely, worried about her daughter.

"My tummy hurts. I just want my mom." Anna tried wiggling out of his arms and into Sonny's.

"Hey, shh, it's ok, we'll go find your mom and dad." Chad soothed, scanning the floor for Tally.

"No! I want my real mom. I'm tired of this game, " Anna whined, climbing into Sonny's arms.

Chad looked wildly between the pair, "Wha-?"

"I can't right now, Chad, I have to go. Come on, Sweetie. Let's go find a doctor." Sonny quickly strode toward the exit. The whole exchange had happened so quickly and quietly, no one noticed.

Chad sat dumbfounded at the bar. "Have you seen Sonny?" Chad turned toward Tawni and Tally.

"Yep. Yep I have. I think she kidnapped your daughter. I don't know. I have no freaking idea what's going on, and Chad Dylan Cooper does not like that. Chad Dylan Cooper does not like being confused. So, I think you better start explaining Tawni."

Tawni gulped, using her real name was never a good thing with Chad. "What do you mean, you think she kidnapped Anna?"

"Anna's stomach started hurting, and then Sonny said she was taking her to the doctor. And then Anna said something really weird. She said that she wanted her 'real mom'. Now, what do you think that means? I'm thinking about calling the cops."

"Well uh-"

"Tawni, I think we should just tell him. He's not going to set the media on her. He hides from them himself."

"No!"

Chad and Tally looked at Tawni strangely.

"I mean, uh, let me find Nico, Grady, and Zora. You two, don't talk to each other. If this is all going to go to hell in a hand basket, I might as well bring everyone else down with me." Tawni walked away muttering. The party was in full swing, and no one noticed her seeking out her specific people. It was an open bar. No one noticed much of anything.

When the four Randoms had returned to the pair, Chad opened his mouth to ask questions.

"No. My turn to talk, my wedding day." Tawni stopped him. "Okay, so you're sure Sonny left with Anna?"

"Yeah, she took her. Should we be worried?"

"No! It's okay." Tawni snapped. "I'm just going to text her, real quick. No one speaks."

Tawni quickly sent the text, and was answered shortly aftrerward. "Ah, okay."

"What?" Nico dared asking.

"Sonny and Anna are at the ER." Tawni said calmly walking away.

"What?" They all chorused, "Where are you going?"

"To change. Nico call the airport. We'll have to get different tickets. Zora, will you please explain to my mother what is going on. Tally, thank you. Chad, come with us. Grady, go find a few cabs. Let's go people; it's my God daughter's life at stake."

The five people stared after her for a minute, before scrambling to do her bidding. Chad stuck close to Zora, figuring she would probably explain something to him. She didn't.

Sonny paced the waiting room, nervously. They had decided Anna had appendicitis, and had taken her to surgery quickly. She tried calling her mom, but Connie's phone was off. Some creeper dude was watching her, and it made Sonny nervous. She wished she had someone to tell her Anna would be ok.

"Sonny!" Sonny turned toward the voice of her best friend. "What's going on?"

"She has appendicitis. They took her into surgery. I'm just so worried." Sonny didn't notice Chad with the group.

"Ah, Sonny, it'll be ok. I had my appendix taken out too." Chad assured her.

Sonny smiled and sat down.

"Grady, Nico, I think you guys should go on a coffee run. Take Chad with you." Tawni ordered.

The men left without any verbal objection. Chad threw everyone a dirty look though.

"Sonny, I know, you don't want to talk about it. But I think you need to tell Chad. He's really worried. He doesn't know, and he has a right." Tawni told her friend.

"You're right. But he's going to be so angry. And what if he doesn't want her? I can't put that out there." Sonny grimaced.

"Sonny, he's changed a lot since you last knew him. Everyone can see it. You really changed him when you left him."

Sonny nodded.

As the boys returned with coffee, a doctor stepped out to talk to Sonny. "Ms. Munroe? Your daughter's surgery went really well. She came through with flying colors. She's sleeping now. She probably won't wake until the morning. They're bringing her back to the room, but I'll send someone to get you when she's ready."

"Oh, thank you Doctor! Thank you." Sonny said gratefully.

The doctor nodded, and left.

"Okay, wait. What is going on here?" Chad demanded. "Anna's your daughter?"

Tawni gave everyone a look, "I think you two need to talk about some things. We'll be down in that cafeteria." She gave Sonny a meaningful look. Grady and Nico gave Sonny a comforting squeeze before leaving with Zora and Tawni.

Sonny was about to start explaining when the nurse came and got her. Chad stayed motionless in his chair. "Chad, come with me, please. There's someone you need to meet."

Chad followed Sonny down the corridor, doing the math. Anna didn't look older than five. And that would mean- No, Sonny would have told him if he had a daughter, right? Right?

"Chad, this is Anna Mackenzie Munroe. Your daughter."

Wrong. "What?" Chad exploded. "When did this happen?"

"I would think you would remember that night too, Chad." Sonny challenged.

"Of course I remember, but how could you not tell me I have a daughter? I can't- Start at the beginning." Chad ordered.

So Sonny sat him down and starting with the breakup, she explained how she found out she was pregnant, and didn't want to pressure him, or have him change his plans. "You'd already gone to England."

Chad sat dumbfounded. "And phones don't work over there?" Chad said dryly.

"Please, don't be mad, Chad." Sonny pleaded.

"Well, what do you want me to be, Sonny? You didn't tell me I had a daughter for God's sake! You didn't want me to have anything to do with her. A daughter, Sonny!" Chad looked at her, hurt and anger washed all over his face.

"I don't know what to tell you, Chad. I'm sorry."

"Were you ever planning on telling me, even? Or? Does she even know who I am? What does she think about me?"

"I was-I don't know if I was ever going to tell you. Some days I would think I would. Other days, I remember the Chad Dylan Cooper I used to know. He would never want anything to do with her. It was all about CDC. I mean, if you had known, what would you have done? Jumped on the first plane back to the US?"

"Yeah. I would have. I would have done it, because it would have been the right thing to do, and more importantly, because it would have been what I wanted to do." He said it softly, staring at the tiny girl lying in the bed. "You know, I talked to her this evening. She dumped water all over the table. She was so adorable. I wanted to know her. She reminded me of, you."

"I'm sorry," Sonny whispered.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, before Chad turned to her and said, "I think we need to talk about this more."

Sonny agreed and called Tawni to see if they could watch over Anna while she and Chad talked.

"Auntie Zora? Where's my mom?" Anna asked waking up to see Zora sitting over her bed reading.

"Right here, angel face." Sonny smiled sadly from Anna's other side.

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore, Momma," Anna mumbled sleepily.

"That's good, Sweetheart." Sonny said smoothing Anna's hair. Anna nodded falling back to sleep. Sonny sat back in her chair as her daughter breathed softly. She and Chad had talked and talked, and talked. Chad said he wanted to be in Anna's life. Sonny warned him that if he wanted to be in her life, it was forever. She wasn't some toy he could toss aside when he grew tired of her. Chad had sat in silence for some time, before announcing he had something to do.

"He's an idiot, Sonny." Grady told his friend from his chair.

"Yeah, if he can't see how great a kid she is, she doesn't need him." Zora agreed.

Nico looked murderous at the thought of his ex friend. Tawni tossed her hair in disgust.

"I know guys. I know. I just hurt for her."

"Sonny, I wish we could stay, but we have to go catch out plane, give her our love." Nico announced, grabbing Tawni's hand.

"Thanks guys. I will. You guys have fun." Sonny hugged her friend.

"We will."

The three remaining adults sat in silence before Grady and Zora also explained they had things to do, but would be back later. Sonny nodded, and hugged each of them good bye.

Sonny turned at a gentle knock on the door. "Can, I come in?"

"What do you want Chad? Go away. You decided that you didn't want forever, remember?"

"I never said I didn't want forever." Chad said.

"You left."

"I had to make arrangements to get out of shooting for a while longer. Otherwise I would have to be back on a plane in just a few minutes. Sonny, she's my daughter. I haven't known her that long, but I love her. I love you too. I never stopped. And you and her, you guys are my forever." Chad dropped to one knee. "I had something to ask you before you dumped me all those years ago and you never gave me the chance. Will you marry me?"

Sonny gasped, "Are you serious?"

"I haven't been more serious ever in my life. Sonny, please, marry me. You took my life from me when you broke up with me. Give me my life back."

"Oh, Chad." Sonny sighed burying her face in his neck, crying.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I will marry you, if you're sure this is what you want, and not what you think you should do."

"Sonny, this isn't something I want to do, or think I should do. This is something I need, and know I should do. I love you, and I can't stop, and don't want to ever stop."

"Oh Chad," Sonny sighed again.

"You said that already. Say yes, and kiss me."

"Yes." Sonny agreed, kissing him square on the lips.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? What are you doing here? Where's my mom?" Anna looked in confusion at Chad who was smiling down at his young daughter. Daughter. He liked that.

"Shh, your mom is sleeping over there, "he gestured to the bed next to Anna's. "I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay." He didn't know how to say, 'hey I'm your dad,' without it coming out weird or creepy.

"Oh. Okay." Anna nodded.

Chad brushed her blond curls out of her hair. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"It's almost eight, you slept a lot today. I'll find you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay. Could you do me a favor though?"

"What's that?"

"Could you turn on the TV to twenty-one? _Mackenzie Falls_ is on. But don't tell my mom that I'm watching it, she thinks I'm too young. Okay?"

Chad laughed, "Sure, kid."

He flipped the TV to the station, and left the room to hunt down a doctor.

When he returned a short while later with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese he was surprised to see the little girl in silent tears.

"What's wrong?" He rushed to her side, checking for signs of injury.

Anna shook her head, biting her lip.

"Why are you crying, Sweetie?" He asked again.

Anna pointed at the TV. It was the episode of _Mackenzie Falls _where Mackenzie finds out his Dad died.

"I don't get it." Chad said, confused.

"Mackenzie doesn't have a daddy either. I feel bad for him. It's sad not having a daddy," Anna explained glumly.

"Anna, honey, you have a daddy," Chad tried comforting.

" No I don't." Anna stoutly refused. "I always wanted one though. My friend Erin has one, she says her daddy takes her for ice cream, and reads her stories when she's sick. I just have a momma. She's nice too though." Anna told him.

"Well, you know, I could read you stories, and I could take you out for ice cream. I could be your Daddy, if you like," Chad offered wrapping an arm around her.

"One day you'll have your own daughter, and you'll forget all about me." Anna said.

"Anna, I could never forget all about you. You are one of the two people who mean more to me then me. And that's saying a lot." Chad told her

"Chad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you in love with my mom? Is she the other person?"

Chad smiled, "You know what? I am, and she is. And I love you too."

Anna smiled, "That's good. Chad, I think you'll be a good daddy; you should marry my mom, and be my real dad. I want to keep you. I love you too. I love you just as much as I love my mom. I think more than I even love Auntie Tawni. Do you think that's okay?" Anna worried.

Chad laughed, "I think that's perfectly fine. Here, let's read a story."

Sonny awoke to the sound of her daughter's stifled giggling. "What's going on?" Sonny yawned. Chad was telling Anna a story.

Chad looked up from the book, "Sorry. We didn't mean to wake you."

"No. It's fine. What are you reading?"

"Chad's reading me "Three Little Pigs", but he's being really funny." Anna said.

"Chad, you do funny?" Sonny mocked.

"Ha ha, Sonny, you're sooooo funny." Chad rolled his eyes at his fiancée.

Just then Chad's phone rang, "Sorry, short stuff. I have to take this." Chad gently moved the little girl from his lap and placed a gentle kiss on her head. He gave Sonny a meaningful look.

Sonny moved to the place that Chad had just vacated.

"So, what do you think of Chad?"

"He's nice, Momma. "He's really nice. He said that if I wanted, he could be my daddy. He also said that he was gonna marry you." Anna explained.

"Oh really, now? He thinks so."

"Yep. I think you should marry him, Momma. He loves you. He gave you his jakcet when you were sleeping. Erin says that's how you know I boy likes you. They give you things that they're using. So are you gonna marry him?"

"Anna, we need to talk."

"You're not gonna marry him, are you?" Anna asked glumly.

"Anna, do you remember when you asked me why your daddy wasn't around?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, you said he didn't know about me." Anna said. "But it's ok, because Chad said he would be my daddy."

"Anna, Chad is your daddy." Sonny said.

"Like, like my real daddy?" Anna pressed.

"Yes, like, your real, actual, daddy."

"How come he didn't tell me?"

"He didn't know. But when he found out, he was so excited. He asked me to marry him. What do you think? Would that be okay?"

Anna sat, stunned by this information. Chad came back into the room, putting his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered to Sonny.

" She told me she's pretty sure you really love me because you gave me something you were using, and Erin says that's how to tell if a boy likes you. And then I asked her if she thought it would be okay if I married you. And I told her you were her real daddy."

"Oh."

Anna motioned for Sonny to come closer. "Do you think I could call him Daddy instead of Chad, then?"

"I think he would like that very much, darling." Sonny smiled.

"Okay."

"Is she okay?" Chad asked Sonny as she came back to stand next to him.

"Oh, yeah. She's perfectly fine." Sonny grinned.

"Then wha-"

"Daddy, are you gonna finish this story, or what? You promised to read me stories when I'm sick." Anna demanded.

Chad's worried face broke into a huge smile, "I'm coming."

"So, anyway, that's why boys are bad. Very bad, and you should always stay away from them, and don't let them give you gifts, okay?" Chad explained to the little blonde curled girl, as he walked her home from school.

"Ben shared his fruit snacks with me at yours and Momma's wedding." Anna said simply. "I think I'm going to marry him."

Chad slapped a hand to his forehead. This was one part of being a dad that he wasn't ready for. Being a dad had come gradually to him. He had learned quickly what to do when she had monsters under her bed, (tell her that no monsters would dare come into Chad Dylan Coopers house, and then spend fifteen minutes pretending to wrestle with them until he had rid them all.) and what not to do when she asked for candy before supper, (Never, ever, ever, a good idea). He had become very protective, and this Ben thing was the latest on the list of things he now worried about.

"Well, I think if you're planning on marrying him, he's going to have to have a talk with me first." Chad decided, privately proud of himself for not suggesting to Sonny that they move Anna to a convent.

"Okay," Anna agreed. "But I don't think I'll get married for a while, Daddy. I'm just a little girl."

Chad laughed, "Okay. That's good."

As they entered the house Sonny came out of the office holding their son. Chad took the baby from her, giving her a kiss. Anna ran off to find a book for him to read. Chad smiled, he was in this forever, and it didn't bother him one bit.


End file.
